Unexpected Love
by ahoycaptiansusie
Summary: YukiXKyo :After getting into a fight with Kyo, Yuki discovers that his feelings for Kyo have turned more passionate but with Yuki thinking Kyo is dating Tohru , Yuki is left with two choices let Kyo live happily with Tohru or break them up?
1. Unexpected Love: Chapter 1

YukiXKyo

After getting into a fight with Kyo, Yuki discovers that his feelings for Kyo have turned more passionate but with Yuki thinking Kyo is dating Tohru , Yuki is left with two choices let Kyo live happily with Tohru or break them up?!

Chapter One

**Unexpected love **

Yuki woke up in the morning feeling more peevish than ever. He regretted running out the night before but he would've done anything to get away from what had happened.

_Flashback:_

_(Sound Of Thunder & Rain Come From Outside)_

"Wow, it's raining pretty rough out there, isn't Ms. Honda?" said Yuki in a timid voice not trying to bother the meager girl who was cooking.

"I hope Shigure makes it back on time before it gets worse." Said Tohru who was too busy cooking she forgotten what time they left.

Looking back on it, what was the reason Shigure left? Should I ask Tohru? He thought. No, it'll worry her even more. Yuki looked right outside the door again to see if Shigure was anywhere near sight but nothing was to be seen. Maybe he went to get some grocery for Tohru she did seem to be missing a few spices and sauces. Over all her cooking is amazing and extra sauces or not it was exceptional! Yuki went back to the dining room to see that Tohru had already set 5 plates on the table. As he walked away he wondered why the extra plate and right at that moment disaster hits The Sohma house.

"Oh, little brother of mine, did you miss me? Well even if you missed me or not I missed you but oh how I long for the day when Yuki will say those four little words." said the bashful Ayame to Shigure who was too busy laughing at the idea of Yuki saying he missed him (Ayame) back to notice the puddles he left on the floor.

"Why do you laugh Shigure? Tell me or I'll break your precious door!" Being tired of people breaking his house Shigure finally told him why.

"One of these he will tell me he missed me and when it comes I shall rub it in your face Shigure."

"We'll see about that Ayame!"

Yuki was already getting annoyed at the fact his brother was there but also at the fact he hadn't seen the stupid cat anywhere today. Maybe he finally left for good? He thought to himself but even thinking about that brought an unfamiliar pain to his stomach. He thought it was a stomach pain from eating a little yesterday, so he decided to go get some water. As he was entering the kitchen he heard some strange noises. He pressed his ear against the door and heard Kyo and Tohru talking.

"Well," said Kyo "What are we going to do about it now?"

"We can't tell Shigure or Ayame they might despise you for it and Yuki will especially." Said Tohru in a timid yet concerning voice.

"Even if they hate me or us, we have to tell them eventually, we can't keep it a secret any longer."

"But—"

"Look we either tell them now or let them found out by themselves and they'll hate us more if we don't tell them and I think it's time anyway but if they try to harm you, I will protect you"

Yuki couldn't help but think what's going on with both of them? Maybe there dating? Yuki felt an unpleasant knot in his stomach when he thought about it but even if they were dating what could he do about it.

"Tohru, dear, When's dinner I'm starving over here?!"You could hear Ayame say loudly and annoyingly from the dining room.

"I'm coming" she said "Look we'll talk about it later okay." Yuki swore he heard a puckering noise but decided to ignore it by all means necessary to avoid that knot in stomach from coming back again. He heard the door open and realized he never moved a single step since he heard the clutter of noise in the kitchen. Before he noticed him and Kyo had fallen over and where now on the floor, Kyo on top of Yuki sensitive body. Kyo accidently raced out the kitchen to go eat but bumped into him.

"Stupid Rat "said Kyo when he walked about brushing off his crunched shirt.

"—whatever I don't have time for your nonsense." Not noticing his face was burning up from his encounter on the floor with Kyo.

In the dining room Yuki tried hard not to think of Kyo conversation with Tohru but he couldn't help but ask, until Shigure opened his big mouth.

"So…Kyo any lucky ladies in your life?" Keeping in chuckles Ayame said, "If Kyo-chan can get himself one so can my little brother!"

"Well Kyo do you?" All eyes were on him now when he was about to speak Tohru had walked in with their food.

"No, I don't but I like someone." Looking right at Tohru and then at Yuki. At that moment Yuki couldn't say anything but look down at the table. His eyes were swelling up, his stomach churned inside and his heart seemed like it had stopped for a moment. So, it was true Kyo was dating Tohru. Shouldn't I be happy he thought? No, he couldn't, because he felt sick and sad and mad all at once.

"Yuki?" said Tohru as she handed him the food, "Are you okay?"

No he wasn't. "Yuki?" when she tried touching his shoulder Yuki pushed her hand away.

Kyo got up and shouted, "Hey, what's your problem man! Tohru are you alright?"

"You are, you stupid rat!" shouted Yuki at Kyo with tears in his eyes. Kyo had noticed and stood still for a minute as Yuki turned around and ran outside the door into the pouring rain.

"Yuki!" shouted Ayame as he was heading towards the door, Kyo had told him to take care of Tohru and that he'll go get the rat.

Why!? Why was this happening to me? Yuki thought as he ran deeper into the forest. Why do I have to feel like this for that damn rat?! Yuki finally had to stop under a tree for rest. Since he didn't know where he was, he decided to just spend the remainder of the time crying under a tree in the middle of nowhere till morning or until it stopped raining. Yuki started to feel light-headed for a moment running while crying took a lot of his breath away. The only thing he remembered was a familiar voice calling his name.

Yuki woke up the next day to find Kyo lying down on his bedroom floor. He hardly remembered anything for the following night, just the whole resting down in the tree bit. He heard the door gently open and say Shigure and Hatori walk in. "I see so your finally awake." Said Hatori in a stern voice.

"Yeah, so what happened?"

"You mean you don't remember anything" said Shigure "Well, Kyo had to go chasing after you after you left the house and pushed Tohru away from you, and luckily enough for you if he…" interpreted by Hatori "You would've died as easy at that." "Yeah what Hatori said."

"I'll be checking up on you for a couple days to see if your health is alright in the meantime get enough rest and eat all your food."

"Oh... o-okay." Said Yuki sheepishly as he looked at the sleeping boy on the floor.

"Yuki?" said Tohru timidly "how are you?"

"Ms. Honda, I'm so sorry about yesterday I was acting stupid and foolish."

"Oh its okay, mhm Yuki can I ask you a question?"

A little shocked Yuki responded with a yes.

"Well were you jealous of me and kyo for a moment?" Yuki felt his face turn red as he stared at the bed sheets.

"Oh, please don't be, Kyo and I aren't dating, he's only been helping me try to ask out someone, the only person kyo likes is yo—!"Tohru had covered her mouth before saying anything else she might regret later on.

"Huh?" Said Yuki very confused "Tohru who does kyo like?"

"If I tell you, you might hate him and me for keeping it a secret for so long"

"Tohru!" the suspense was killing him on the inside.

"Oh god, okay fine but promise me you won't get mad or attack him right now?" Yuki shook his head up and down for a yes. "Okay, Yuki, brace yourself but Kyo likes you."

Right when Tohru had told him Kyo had started to wake up.

"Look please don't tell him anything okay? Please?"

Once she left him alone he couldn't help but wonder if all of these was a lie but why would Tohru lie to him. Well what was going to happen next? He thought looking at the sleeping cat lying on the floor beautifully.

Ahh, so what did you guys think! :D

Well Leave Me A Comment Or A Like Down Below & Tell Me If I Should Make A Chapter Two & Continue Making This A Story! If So Updates Will Be Every Thursday or Friday (:

Thank You3

-Susie :D


	2. Update: On Chapter Two

Hey you guys change of plans on update time it's until Sunday

I'm so sorry!

._.

I just entered school and I barley started writing my rough draft which is already 5 pages long back and front and an extra one-shot (hint-hint: for those Teen Wolf fans) (;

And since I've been feeling very moody lately and sick that didn't help me at all so reminder Sundays for chapter 2 & regular updates for chapters will be done on Friday ^.^

-Susiee :D


	3. Dark Paradise : Chapter Two

Me: Hey guys I'm sorry I've been away for so long, it just that *gets the feeling of glares being shot at me* Yuki?

Yuki: How can you do that to your fans? And Me!? Especially me? You left me alone for months wondering what was going to happen. * starts squishing my cheeks*

Me: Kyo! Tell him to stop; I said I was sorry please tell him please?!

Kyo: You deserve it *smirks*

Me:*pouts* fine you guys aren't getting a happy ending for this story!

* * *

Chapter Two:

Dark Paradise

Yuki forgot he was staring at the sheepish cat lying on the floor and was stunned to notice him wake up and stare at him with his orange-red eyes. "H-hi…Kyo" said Yuki nervously as he stared down into his blanket. "Yeah hi to you too; you damn rat!" mumbled Kyo, "So what did Tohru tell you?" Yuki eyes shot up and stared right into Kyo's and a shade of pink smeared across his face.

Kyo was getting irritated and asked the rat one more time, getting angry by the silence. Yuki replied with a "none of your damn business you stupid cat." He got up and was heading towards the door, when Kyo had grabbed him by his wrist and turned him around. Yuki stared at the cat's eyes wondering, why didn't the cat tell him before? Why didn't he just leave him there to die?

"Yuki?" said Kyo looking at him with a confused look on his face.

"Why-", Yuki said softly looking down. Before Kyo could answer, Yuki shouted, "Why didn't you just leave me there to die? How? Out of all the girls who like me, why do I have to like you the most? Tell me? Why? You damn cat!" Yuki was tired of holding tears back and started sobbing. Kyo was in shock and let go of Yuki's wrist causing the rat to fall down and start sobbing even more.

Kyo didn't know what to say, he was in awe. The rat had confessed to him. But why was he mad? He should be happy. Kyo stared at the wall for a while until all his emotions took over him and caused him to punch the wall in Yuki's room straight through. Yuki looked up and saw the cat's face. Rage and worry were written across the cat's beautiful face.

"K-Kyo…y-your hand it's bleeding!"

Kyo looked down to see his hand. His knuckles had four cuts, not too big or too small, but they were bleeding. Yuki had got up and went to the bathroom and got a first-aid kit. Kyo was still too busy thinking to notice that the rat was bandaging up his cuts.

"There, I'm done." Yuki said while smiling at the cat bringing him to his senses.

"What?"

"I'm done wrapping your knuckles in a bandage, look?"

Kyo looked down to see his knuckles wrapped in a bandage but still holding on to Yuki's hand. For a minute Kyo enjoyed it. He loved the softness of the rat's hand. The way he would smile at him even if his destiny was to defeat the damn rat he couldn't bring himself to do that anymore. He was in love? No he couldn't be can he? If he was, can he be happy with Yuki? Can he treat him the way he should treat a love one?

"Mhm… Kyo?" Yuki said timidly. Kyo was too busy dozed off to notice he had intertwined his hand with Yuki. Yuki was blushing brightly at the touch of the cat's hand on his, he couldn't help but smile. Kyo didn't know what to do anymore. His feelings of lust and want and love for the rat were taking him over all at once he couldn't stop himself anymore. Yuki looked up to see the cat leaning closer to him. He couldn't push him away the only thing he could do was lean in with him. Once their lips meet, god did it feel like heaven to both of them. Yuki couldn't help but moan when he felt Kyo's tongue rub on his bottom lip and make his way inside his mouth. Making Yuki weak to his knees at the way their tongues played against together. The heat and the lust made them both crazy for each other. It wasn't until Kyo had pushed away to catch his breath that they realized what they had done.

Yuki looked at the cat for a while and realized that he couldn't play this game anymore. "Kyo – ", Yuki said putting his hands on Kyo's neck and kissed his forehead.

"I'm sorry, I can't … I'm sorry." Yuki was holding tears from coming out while Kyo dropped his head down and looked at the floor. Yuki left the room to go use the bathroom. He felt sick to his stomach. He stares at himself in the mirror and thought "I just made the biggest mistake in my life but I did it so I won't hurt you trust me on that Kyo, I love you."

* * *

Me: Hahaha, I'm evil! *smirks big*

Yuki& Kyo: Why did you do that to us?

Me: Because I love you guys now say bye?!

Yuki & Kyo: Bye! ^.^

* * *

Hey guys I'm sorry I haven't been on in a while. I can only blame myself because I had this story written already I just didn't have time to type and when I did I would get really lazy. Now here's the problem I need HELP like I mean A LOT of help for my next chapter since I have it done I need someone to help me edit it and give me ideas for pairings I don't only need one person I need about three or four people. So if you really want to see more chapters like this online, message me your email or contact me through Tumblr: and send me a message there saying "Hey, I'd like to help you out." I would greatly appreciate it and for those who read my first story and liked and favorite it thank you, So much I love you guys for the support ^.^ best fans ever! Bye c:

-Susie


	4. Wide Awake: Chapter Three

Me: *whispers behind a couch* hey , guys nice to see you again hope you had an awesome gobble-gobble week

*hears the floor creak*

Me: * whispers* I'd love to thank those people who wanted to help me proof read this mainly to one of my great friends Natalie she helped out a bunch...

Kyo: Hey Yuki...

Yuki: *glares around the room* she's going to die!

Me: *whispers* help me! By the way I don't own any of the characters! Bye...

Chapter 3 : Wide awake

Yuki's P.O.V:

I loved him. I always have and I always will. It's to late though. I rinse the toothpaste out of my mouth, I keep thinking about what happened a couple minutes ago. It doesn't feel like reality. I hold back tears. Just thinking of him makes me want to cry and go run up to him. Let him hold me and tell me its okay.

"Yuki? Are you almost done in there?" I hear Tohru say in a groggy voice.

I use every will power I have left to not cry as I respond.

"Yes, Ms. Honda, I'm done."

I slide the door open and look down. If she saw me crying she might think something was wrong with me. I wanted nothing more than to get out of there quickly. I head to the living room only to find that disgusting beautiful cat eating breakfast. He looks up at me but I turn my attention else where.

The thought of him meeting my eyes sends chill down my spine. "Don't cry , Don't cry!" my mind is telling me. I end up in the kitchen, not really sure what to eat. I grab an apple from the fridge, so bright red, so beautiful like his eyes. I shake my head, "No, stop it Yuki..." I go to the sink , turn on the faucet as the water starts pouring down so do my tears, I couldn't hold them in any more. I'm sobbing like a damsel in distress. Yet something holds me close. They put there arms around me and tell me it's okay.

I don't turn around because I'm scared to find out who it is.

Kyo's P.O.V:

I love him? No I can't, well maybe I can. It's to late though. He told me himself that he couldn't. He couldn't love someone like me.

Someone so mischievous, so detached from people who care for him. It hurts to think that it's all over now. That he doesn't want anything to do with me. He cut me from his life.

I love him.

I try with every might to get a hold of myself. I get dressed in the same damn school uniform and go down stairs.

FOOD. I need it. Something to fill this void right now. I go to the living room and see Tohru had set up breakfast early this time. I sit and wait. Wait for a familiar face to sit down and eat with me but nobody comes. I give up! Somebody will eventually come. I start eating.

About a few minutes pass, nobody has come. I look down at my plate almost everything is done except for my juice. As I grab hold of the cup, I turn around and see him. Standing there so beautifully so elegantly. I realize that I couldn't stop staring even though his eyes didn't meet mine.

The thought of him meeting mines though sent chills down my spine. I want nothing more than to run up to him and kiss those sweet lips once more. To feel his soft skin and to hear his cute breathing quiver as I touch him.

I wait a while before getting up. As I walk towards the kitchen though I hear him. My little mooshka is crying? Why? I put my dishes on the counter behind me and walk in.

I don't know what im doing anymore or if I should do this but I have no other choice. I put my arms around his waist and bring him closer. I whisper to him "It's okay."

Yuki's P.O.V:

I finally turn around, tears in my eyes. Even more when I see who it is. I can't bear it anymore. I just start sobbing into his chest as he pulls me closer.

I love him.

Kyo's P.O.V:

I hold him close as he's sobbing on my shoulder. I hate making him cry like this. I hate seeing him cry like this. I think it's time I told him how I truly feel. I whisper...

"Yuki, listen to me, please? I've hurt you so many times that I don't deserve anything you do for me. I don't deserve your tears. I don't deserve your smile. Your laughter. But you give them to me. And I can't help but go along with it. Because I lingerie for it. I want to see you smile. I want to be the reason why you smile why you laugh, not why you cry. I want to be the perfect man for you but I don't know where to start but I want to give us a chance. I want to spend my life with you. Yuki, I want to be there with you when everything ends. This curse, this life. But I don't know if I can promise you happiness. I don't know if I can make you happy or give you enough love as you would give me but what I do know is that everything till this point has felt right. I.. I love you Yuki Sohma. I love you."

Yuki's P.O.V:

The tears stopped. But my heart won't stop beating fast. I look up and see him. The man I love, who I want to spend my life with. I chuckle a little as tears of joy fall down my face. I lean my face up and kiss him. I kiss him like it were my last kiss with him. But it's not its just the first of many.

"I love you too."

Shigure's & Ayame's P.O.V:

(From behind the kitchen door)

"Shigure, shouldn't we tell them?" Ayame says as he hugs Shigure from behind the waist. Shigure turns around to see his boyfriend's white hair messy and all over his face.

" Ayame..." Shigure says as he moves his hair away to see his lovers beautiful face, " when the time comes we'll tell them. Just let them enjoy this moment together." Ayame hugs Shigure tighter. "I just don't want to see them get hurt."

"Neither do I."

Tohru's P.O.V:

"Mom, I'm happy my two best friends got together today. They both seem really happy. I just hope, I could work things out with Hatsuharu before the end of this week. I really miss him."

To be continued...

Me: Yuki are you still mad at me? *peeks up from behind the couch*

Yuki: Mmmmm... I don't know!

Kyo: *Hugs Yuki and kisses his cheek* Your forgiven!

Me: Yay! Well till next time :D Bye!

Hey guys! Well wow I'll be honest it doesn't seem like alot of chapters but I never written anything like this before and to get followers and reviews. I mean wow just thanks! Now this is going to be an option just putting it out there. Im thinking of having my updates weekly. I mean every Saturday you guys will have a new chapter. Problem with that though is they are going to be shorter and well just shorter. So it's an option if you guys want that to happen tell me in the reviews if you like that idea. Your reviews mean the world to me! So please review this chapter tell me what you think and ill have a new chapter by next Saturday (: Bye guys!

-Susie


End file.
